


Surprised Delivery

by justinbieber



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lack of background stories, lack of other boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2915723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinbieber/pseuds/justinbieber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry held up a basket, confusing Niall even more. </p>
<p>“Surprise! I am taking you to a picnic." </p>
<p>“Oh, but I have-" Niall held up the flowers feeling really stupid.</p>
<p>“They're for us. Can't have a picnic without flowers, can you? Come on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised Delivery

Niall pulled into Belkin park, locked up the van, and searched around for the rangers' building. He worked at Casey's Cakes where he delivered both cakes and flower decorations. The wind blew strong in his face, but the sun still zoomed down through the branches to create massive nose freckles. A few petals blew off the bouquet he was suppose to deliver. It was a beautiful bouquet and all Niall could think of was who was the lucky person receiving it.

“Niall, over here." 

He looked around and saw Harry standing under the oak tree, near the rangers office. Niall had met Harry that summer because he delivered a lot at his mom's cafe shop. She used the flowers to decorate the tables. They had moved there at the beginning of summer when the weather was barely starting to warm up, now it was getting cool again. Harry was tall and thin, but extremely fit. He had a mass of dark curly hair that clouded his pale face. He had huge green eyes and full lips. His hair puffed over his eyes in the strong breeze. Niall froze, confused because what was he doing here? Harry had never really talked to Niall. Mostly just how Niall was doing and about his deliveries, never about the meaning of life or anything like that. He didn't even know if they were considered friends, or acquaintances. 

“Um, hi.... what are you doing here?" 

Niall almost slapped himself because he realized he sounded rude, but Harry was still smiling at him so he didn't get mad or offended which was good. He also noticed that Harry was alone and that he seemed to had been waiting for Niall to arrive. Niall was confused to say the least.

Harry held up a basket, confusing Niall even more. 

“Surprise! I am taking you to a picnic." 

“Oh, but I have-" Niall held up the flowers feeling really stupid.

“They're for us. Can't have a picnic without flowers, can you? Come on." 

Harry walked up the low hill toward the duck pond. Niall stayed behind for bit, still confused about what was happening, deciding whether to pinch himself or not (he decided the moment Harry said “taking you on a picnic" that he was dreaming. He wasn't to sure if he wanted to wake up, or not,though). Still holding on to the flowers and feeling like a total idiot without knowing what else to do, he followed Harry. They stopped by a tree, the wind fluttering it's leaves. Harry opened the backpack he was carrying and placed it on the ground. 

“I ordered a sunny day, but damn if I didn't forget about the wind. Hurry sit down," Harry said brushing his hair from his face.  
Niall knelt down on the blanket.

“So you had this all planned? Does Casey know? Is this way she insisted on me delivering this bouquet last, and closing down the shop early to have lunch with your mom?" 

“Anne helped me. I know, I know a guy shouldn't get helped from his mom to get a date, but i heard from Zayn, who heard from Louis, that you like romantic gestures, so ta-da."

Niall felt his face flush because he was on a date, with a guy, and not just any guy, but a cute one who he had a secret crush on and he had done nothing besides embarrass himself so far. Instead of talking he watched as Harry unloaded the food from the picnic basket. He handed Niall a sandwich wrapped in paper. 

“It's a chicken pesto sandwich."

“Did you make them?"

“Of course, not. Anne again. She's afraid I'm going to become a desperate old bachelor who will never leave home."

Niall managed a weird laugh which sounded more like a giggle, mostly because he couldn't think of anything to say and because he felt weird eating in front of Harry.

“This is good." Niall said once he'd taken a bite from the sandwich and after a few minutes of silence.

“The picnic or the sandwich?"

“Both."

Harry folded his knee so it would touched Niall. Niall stretched out his leg in front of him, tucked them back, sat crossed legged, then pulled them out, back, under, like some kind of weird Olympic floor routine. He returned them to the way he had them because he decided he liked the way Harry's knee felt next to his.

“Ants in your pants?" Harry asked, licking of a bit of avocado off his lips as he finished his sandwich. Niall stared at his lips. 

“What are your big blue eyes staring at?" 

Niall threw his napkin at him.

“Stop you're making me nervous."

“But you're cute when your nervous. Like a wiggly kitten."

Niall laughs and wiggles his nose at Harry. He feels himself beginning to feel comfortable, being just the two of them.

Harry then leans over and plucks a sunflower out of the bouquet Niall had brought with him and stuck it behind Niall's ear, leaning in close.   
"You smell like birthday," Harry whispered.  
Harry's curly hair swept against Niall's cheek, tickling him a bit. Niall reached and touched his soft curls. Harry looked at Niall with his green eyes, tilted his head, and leaned closer, kissing him. Their noses bumped and Niall pulled back and hid his nose with his hand. 

Harry laughed. “That's suppose to happen." 

Harry took Niall's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and kissed him again, this time longer.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's crap barely getting back to writing again.


End file.
